1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a finishing agent composition for minimizing yellowing of clothes. Further, this invention provides a method for finishing clothing by treating the same with such finishing agent composition to prevent yellowing of clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, worn clothing is soiled with oily grime deposited thereon, which is principally due to secretions from the human body and such oily grime cannot fully be removed by ordinary home washing. The thus remaining oily grime is auto-oxidized during wearing or storage of the clothing, whereby it will cause yellowing of clothing or it will be made insoluble due to polymerization.
It is a primary object of this invention to prevent oily grime deposited on clothing, which remains thereon even after washing with a detergent, from yellowing, polymerizing or being denatured.